Landrada Adaltrude
Landrada Anstruda Adaltrude, born Cassandane as a first name by her biological parents, is a Hunyago explorer, intellectual, anti-imperialist, sociologist, and war veteran. In the Human Readiness Committee, she is known as the Bio-Morph of Algeria. Identified as a human named Lalla Sylvie le Bescond. Born on Ninurta to early morph settlers and then raised by the indigenous marduk's, she led the entire race for nearly two centuries against morph rule. By the 8th century, she remained the only anti-morph voice on Ninurta until losing a critical one-on-one fight to 3rd emperor Belus V. Becoming his adopted daughter. Then granted official representative status of the Marduk species until Ninurta achieved independence. During the First Galactic War, she along with 140 others repelled a skeke incursion at the border of the Sol system. Saving the technologically primitive humans from annihilation. At the time the Cyrus-Instan Agreement publication and the creation of the Galactic Administration, she joined Pasha's diaspora in defiance of Cyrus' increasing authoritarianism. Marrying a marduk as a part of Epione's First Wave marriages. In 1898, she joined the return to Earth. As part of the Human Readiness Committee. Although a descendant of the invaders that attempted to colonize Ninurta many times throughout its history, she is highly venerated as Lala among the marduk's for preserving their culture and religion against morph intellectualism. Being the only non-Marduk figure to be called so. History Birth on Morph Ninurta Born as Cassandane Adaltrude, she was born a magenta morph, from a red mother and blue father. Colony-born morph as a part of the Gente-Rosa ''population, a term used for the morph settlers of the Ninurta morph colony. Her family settled the recently discovered Ninurta, the Marduk homeworld by Sero Fera. Living under the Marduk Since arriving on Ninurta, morphs would face persistent attacks from the Marduk on their many colonies. During one such attack, she was taken by Marduk chieftain Thembo. Naming her Sipho, living as his step-daughter. The symbol of Marduk defiance. One day she was given the Marduk tribal Ukulinga. A trial of strength, intellect, and spirit. Passing this test. Even despite her integration into the Ihlathi tribe, she would often face verbal abuse in Marduk tongue from fellow hunters. Based around the fact she is a descendant of the invaders. Her final test was Cela, a fight to the death. With Thembo himself as her contender. Despite her own small size compared to Thembo, she defeated him but was refusal in giving the final blow. Understanding his act of selflessness when he spared her. In his last breath warned her if she refused to kill him and take his place, she would have to kill everyone else to leave alive. In a tearful fit, she kissed Thembo's cheek then stabbed his heart. Winning the Cela. Taking his kukri's as a memento. Under Leonie's rule, she educated her tribe the means to use morph technology against colonists. She would then be called Lala of Ihlathi. Leonie gained high fame from across the galaxy. Mainly from anti-colonial movements. Stories by settlers would often feature a "shape-shifting warrior" helping the Marduk resist the occupation. This presented a problem to morph settlers who wished to annex the planet for the empire. Imperial forces sent from Mergen were largely sent to Ninurta to quell the resistance. Due to Leonie's status as a Bio-Morph preventing a solid foothold within the planet, the organization Morph Anti-Independence Group (MIAG) was created to weaken resistance across the empires holdings. Attempts to infiltrate the Ihlathi tribe failed. One day a soldier walked into the camp to send an ultimatum: accept morph rule in return for a free marduk state. Looking to this as a trick, she cut off his left ear and one of his bone appendages instead. Sending him back to the base where he was taken from. As a warning to all. Challenged by Belus V Belus V was proclaimed third Emperor of the Bio-Morph Empire. He radically changed imperial policy from a strict meritocracy to a liberal stance. Multiculturalist as he was. Wanting to assert his rule among subjects he traveled to Ninurta, still resisting morph colonization two centuries after first contact, to challenge Landrada. At this time, the Ihlathi tribe had grown in size and strength. Absorbing other tribes as a means to hold back morph explorers. The explorers themselves had made several gains decades before but none of which were absolutely permanent. Under her guidance, the anti-imperialist tribe served a long-standing testament to the Marduk's tenacity. Although Belus had just became emperor, constant clashes with imperial forces jumped his status being considered one of worthiness. He took his prized hammer with him. Setting out to find Landrada. Per Marduk code, Leonie accepted his challenge. Testing his proclaimed 'liberal stance', she demanded, if ''she won, a free Marduk state would be created. Free from imperial influence forever. If Belus won, the Marduk's would serve him and successive emperors until the Age of Freedom. Landrada was handed a great gamble. One too tempting to pass up. She accepted much to the shock of her tribe. Belus then activated a camera broadcasting for all to see. Readying themselves, Leonie inquired about his hammer. Revealing he 'earned' it by defeating the Anoist Ceannasaí. She brought out her step-father's twin kukri's. Belus in turn asked how she earned her kukri's. Recalling the moment she killed him in Cela. She rebuffed his question. Going into a battle-ready position. Belus, smiled and bowed before charging straight at her with his weapon. Viewing it as predictable, she slide under his legs. Belus then closed them. Keeping her immobile. He tried to smash her face in with the weight of the hammer but she then quickly cut his left leg near his femur. Forcing him to move away. While he was recovering, Landrada moved in for the kill. Belus then used the handle of his hammer to deflect both swipes from her kukri's. Using the handle to constrict her arms. Performing a backflip to free herself, Belus once again deflected her swipes. Ninurta's Switch to Native Rule The FGW's end in 1853, that with the declaration of independence, Ninurta was switching to indigenous rule as per the decolonization phase. The settler population of this planet, fearing reprisals from the Marduk, quickly fled the planet. Unlike the Gente-Verdes of Nergal and Gente-Azuls of Ninlil, the Marduk leaders allowed Gente-Rosa's to stay if they wished. Not wanting to stay as a reminder of her failure centuries ago, Landrada joined the settler exile. Facing heavy amounts of opposition from Marduk who urged her to stay. Her arrival to Mergen was greeted by Anshan Cyrus, Pasha Kierkegaard, and many other of her friends. Appearance Landrada is a morph of a magenta chroma. A result of her parents being a red and blue chroma couple. During and after her time within the Marduk Ihlathi tribe she wore various handcrafted necklaces. Her face, palms, and upper chest bore many marduk tattoo's. Most that still remain on her as the centuries went on. She wore a dress specifically designed by her to appear 'modest' to other morphs who would often question the looks. In the Human Readiness Committee she wore two flag patches of Algeria on her right arm shoulder, both the flag used by the French and the one adopted in 1962. For the French Tricolor in order to prevent a disparity between her and Arbolast Beesha, she placed it upside down. Her human disguise, she was a female human with black hair and blue eyes. With an evident thick french accent similar to Arbo. Post-1962, she appeared as a nun. Only difference being using red lipstick. Notes * Lalla, the female equivalent of sidi, is an honorific reserved for women of high rank, or who are venerated as saints. * Sipho is a Southern African given name in Xhosa meaning "gift". * Leonie is a Latin-origin feminine name meaning Lioness. * The term "Gente-Rosa" is the Spanish translation to Pink People. * The name ''Pied-Noir ''translates to 'black foot'. It was a term used to refer to the settler population of what was once French North Africa until independence. It also applied to those who fled to Europe after Algeria declared independence. Including it's native jewish population. ** Adaltrude joins Belimer Nidada of Zimbabwe and Ceadde Ramm of South Africa as the only three African Morph's who chose a settler identity. Compared to other Morph's on the continent who chose an indigenous one. * Adaltrude's birth year coincides with the end of the Vandalic War. That saw the Vandal Kingdom conquered by the Byzantines. Category:Characters Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Original Content Category:Testament: Purity